...And Found
Sinopse Flashback e Jae conversando no hotel de Jae]] Sun está se vestindo em um lugar chique, quando sua mãe entra e pergunta se ela pretende realmente usar os sapatos que está calçando. Quando Sun não entende porque aqueles sapatos não seriam bons, sua mãe, Sra. Paik, diz a ela que a pessoa com quem ele vai se encontrar pode ser mais baixa que ela e fez ela calçar um par de sapatos mais baixos. Sua mãe então a critica por não encontrar um marido na faculdade. Sun insiste que ela estava na faculdade para aprender. Sr. Paik diz que o pai de Sun acha que está na hora de encontrar um homem e se casar antes que seja tarde demais. Enquanto isso, quando Jin se prepara para uma importante entrevista de trabalho em um grande hotel, seu companheiro de quarto, Tai Soo, consulta um livro de astrologia e sugere a Jin que ele está predestinado a encontrar um amor em breve. Jin brincando pergunta como um verdadeiro amor se parece. Tai Soo revela que o verdadeiro amor de Jin será laranja. Jin fala a Tai Soo sobre sua ambição em conseguir um emprego, ser promovido, e construir seu próprio nome. Quando Tai Soo pergunta a ele o que deveria fazer se o amor ligasse, Jin diz a seu amigo para dizer ao amor "que espere". Jin diz a seu entrevistador, Mr. Kim, sobre como se saiu no trabalho em um outro hotel e foi promovido de ajudante para garçom. Mr. Kim, porém, não se impressiona e insulta seu empregador, sugerindo que Jin é um grosseirão que cheira a peixe, então o contrata como porteiro, com um rigoroso aviso que Jin não abra a porta a qualquer um como ele. Sun está marcando um encontro através de um casamenteiro, com Jae Lee, o filho de uma familia que possui doze diferentes hotéis. Embora Sun esteja hesitante, ela e Jae entram em acordo, e o par agenda um encontro no hotel onde Jin está trabalhando. trabalha como porteiro]] Jin abre a porta do carro para Jae e permite que Jae pegue emprestado uma flor para seu encontro, a futura esposa de Jin, Sun, anda pelo hotel com Jae, passando Jin. Dentro, o propositante repentinamente revela que ele planeja casar com uma mulher que ele conheceu na America, e que somente está saindo com Sun para apaziguar seus pais. Sun, que está obviamente desapontada, deseja a ele sucesso e sai imediatamente. No mesmo momento, um mal vestido pai com um jovem garoto se aproxima do hotel, e pede permissão a Jin para entrar, pois o menino precisa urgentemente ir ao banheiro. Jin pergunta ao garoto se ele pode ir do outro lado da rua, mas o menino somente chacoalha a cabeça. Jin diz que eles podem usar o banheiro, mas para serem rápidos. O pai agradece Jin e diz que ele é um "bom homem". Mr. Kim observou isso, e deu a ele um severo reprimenda, mais uma vez insultando seu passado. Jin se demite e vai embora. Mais tarde, perambulando por uma ponte, ele passa por uma mulher em um vestido laranja. Olhando para trás, ele balança sua cabeça, e se vira, colidindo diretamente com Sun. Sun deixa cair algumas sacolas, as quais Jin ajuda a pegar. Eles se olham fixamente em silêncio. Essa foi a primeira vez que o casal se viu. Tempo Real Na Praia nota que perdeu seu anel de casamento]] No lado conhecido da Ilha, Sun conversa com Claire sobre como eles acham que a balsa istá indo. Claire acredita que Michael sabe o que está fazendo. Claire fica confusa quando Sun começa a olhar ao redor freneticamente, quando percebe que o anel de casamento de Sun está perdido. Jack tenta ajudar contando uma história sobre como ele perdeu seu anel de casamento, e revirou o lixo e os canos procurando pelo anel. Quando Sun pergunta onde ele o encontrou, ele responde que ele não encontrou, que ele comprou um para repor, e que sua esposa nunca soube disso. Sun não tem tanta certeza de como ela se sente sobre sua resposta. Ela então intencionalmente nota que Jack não tem um anel de casamento em sua mão esquerda. Jack vê ela olhando e sorri desconfortavelmente, dizendo que agora o anel está "na gaveta de meias de casa." Sun olha para ele como se quisesse maiores explicações, mas ele não o faz. Jack então se oferece a ajudar Sun a procurar pelo anel, a qual Sun não aceita. Mais tarde, Hurley dá uma opinião, sugerindo que Vincent comeu o anel enquanto Sun estava o alimentando. Hurley conta a Sun uma estória sobre seu cachorro "Buster" comendo um monte de suas moedas. Hurley pergunta a Sun se ela já teve um cachorro. Sun fala para Hurley sobre Popo, a qual ela revela significar "um beijo" em Coreano. finds her wedding ring]] Mais tade, quando Sun está destruindo seu jardim, Locke chega. Ele age calmamente perante ao estado de Sun e ela lhe diz que não se lembra de vê-lo nervoso. Locke ri e e responde que ele costumava ficar nervoso e frustado frequentemente. Sun lhe pergunta por que ele não se frusta mais, e ele responde que é porque ele não está mais perdido. Sun lhe pergunta como ele conseguiu se encontrar e Locke responde: "do mesmo modo que todo mundo encontra algo perdido: eu parei de procurar." Depois, quando Kate tenta consolar Sun, dizendo à ela que está tudo bem, Sun revela que o motivo de sua tristeza não é tanto pelo fato de ter perdido a aliança, e sim porque ela encontrou a garrafa com as mensagens dos sobreviventes. Kate pegunta onde está a garrafa, e Sun responde que ela a enterrou. Após desenterrar a garrafa, Kate se aborrece e passa a querer ler as mensagens, mas a detém dizendo que essas mensagens são particulares. Kate confessa a Sun que ela nunca disse adeus a Sawyer. Então Kate olha para a areia e diz para Sun olhar para baixo: o anel de casamento de Sun está na areia e Sun regogiza-se de alegria. Com os sobreviventes da cauda and Eko journey through the jungle]] Jin, Michael, Sawyer estão em um lado do the bunker, enquanto todos estão do lado oposto. Michael tenta encorajar Jin dizendo que ele vai estar com Sun logo . Sawyer diz brincando que ele acha que os sobreviventes da seção traseira do voô vão comê-los. Ana-Lucia diz a todos que eles vão se mudar para o acampamento dos sobreviventes da seçao do meio e que eles precisam preperar-se para para uma longa caminhada. Preparando-se para a longa marcha, Ana-Lucia e companhia decidem que é melhor eles pegarem comida e Sawyer sugere a Michael uma fuga, mas ele recusa a idéia, alegando que, " quero descobrir que diabos está acontecendo antes de tomar qualquer decisão sobre qualquer coisa". Ana-Lucia ordena que Cindy acompanhe Sawyer, Libby e Michael para irem juntos conseguirem comida enquanto ela e Bernard vão pescar. Jin se oferece para ir pescar com eles e Ana-Lucia permite Durante a pescaria, Ana-Lucia acha que Jin está sendo preguiçoso e não está ajudando. Ela o ameaça dizendo que não dará comida a ele. Ana-Lucia tem problemas para superar a a barreira linguística entre ela e Jin, mas logo descobre que ele realmente sabe como organizar a rede de pesca e pega uma grande quantidade de peixe. walk by Jin and Eko, who are hiding]] Michael para de andar para começar a colher frutas com Libby, eles conversam mas não conseguem encontrar a comida. Libby faz uma piada dizendo que Ana-Lucia tem problemas de confiança, e Michael responde que ele também não é amigo do "redneck", referindo-se a Sawyer. Michael sugere que eles deveriam entrar na floresta, porque é lá que ficam as frutas, mas Libby discorda, dizendo que "é de lá que os outros vem". Enquanto Jin, Ana-Lucia, Cindy, e Bernard estão atrás de peixe, Sawyer está descansando. neste momento, uma faca é jogada num pedaço de madeira ao lado dele, assustando-o; a faca pertence a Mr. Eko que se apresenta para Sawyer, Sawyer apelida-o de "Mr. Ed". depois, Libby chega correndo, dizendo que Michael fugiu, e Jin deduz que ele fugiu para encontrar seu filho, Walt. Jin quer ir procurar Michael, mas Ana Lucia se opõe. Ele vai mesmo assim, e Eko decide acompanhá-lo. eles partem em busca de Michael, enquanto os outros sobreviventes retornam ao acampamento. Durante sua Jornada para encontrar Michael, Eko e Jin param para descansar. Quando Jin vai recomeçar a busca, Eko o detém. Jin ouve então sussuros e pensa que é Michael, investigando, ele se depara com um cadáver com uma estaca no peito. Eko chega e diz: "seu nome era Goodwin." e Jin observando Os outros]] Eko percebe que Jin tem uma aliança e pergunta se ele tem uma esposa. Jin diz que sim e Eko pergunta-lhe qual o nome dela. Depois de Jin responde Eko o indaga novamente perguntando se ela estava no avião, e Jin confirma. Jin descobre pegadas e acredita que são de Michael, finds footprints which he believes to be Michael's. Eko senses someone coming, and he and Jin hide. Hidden in the bushes, they see a procession of people go by in almost unearthly silence. The Others are seen only from the thighs down, all barefoot, all muddy, and the last, a child, is carrying a brown teddy bear on a cord. After the close encounter with the Others. Jin offers to let Eko go back, but Eko declines, saying they must stick together. finally finds Michael]] Sawyer is having trouble keeping up with the trek, which causes Ana-Lucia to threaten to leave him behind. Sawyer asks Ana how she'll find his camp without him. Ana says she'll follow the beach or let Eko guide them when he gets back. The two exchange some flirtatious/sarcastic banter. Sawyer asks Ana if she has any kids to which Ana replies "No". She then asks Sawyer if he's gay. Sawyer laughs and says "Funny", and leaves. Jin finally finds Michael at a waterfall, yelling his son's name. Jin chases Michael down, despite Michael wishes for Jin to "go away". Eko appears and tries to convince Michael to go back with them, but Michael isn't convinced. Jin tells Michael "You find Walt" meaning that he will find Walt but should go with them now. Michael chooses to go with Jin and Eko, rather than continue his wild goose chase for Walt. Curiosidades * Os títulos e são ambos finais de frases populares: "LOST and found" e "LOST in translation" (referentes a "achados e perdidos" e "perdido/confuso na tradução"). Os episódios com esses títulos têm flashbacks de Jin/Sun. ** A banda de rock Senses Fail, que faz referência a Lost em um de seus albums, Still Searching, tem uma canção chamada "Lost and Found." *A primeira "aparição" de Goodwin. É presuposto que alguma interação entre os sobreviventes da cauda do avião e os Outros resultaram na sua morte. Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio ...And Found * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio... Categoria:Centrado em Jin e Sun